Rhosella
by zhaErza
Summary: Iblis itu mengutuk keluarganya selama 1480 tahun./"Keturunan kalian akan menyerupaiku, aku akan menyatu di hati anak perempuanmu dan anak...,"/ "Kak Sasori, kenapa saat bulan purnama ada serangga yang mirip ular mengelilingiku? aku takut kak. Rambutku juga berubah menjadi berwarna hitam?"/"Itu pelindungmu."/ Rate M for Gore, RnR, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime Pupa**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**Uchiha ****Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: T (Untuk saat ini)**

_**Warning**_**: Gore****, ****OOC, ****Typo, DLDR, RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**1**

* * *

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

* * *

Suasana ruangan sekolah yang ramai tidak menghentikan langkah kaki tergesah seorang pria dengan wajah imut bak seorang bayi yang sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang, dengan wajah yang bersimbah keringat; ia Haruno Sasori, dengan cekatan terus mengarahkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Ck, ke mana perginya anak nakal itu." ucapnya dengan suara yang menggeram.

Ketika ia berbelok menuju sebuah lorong sekolah, pandangan matanyapun menangkap sesosok _siluet_ berambut merah muda yang sedang dalam keadaan duduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki yang tengah menjulur. Haruno Sakura; ia masih belum menyadari kakaknya yang mendekatinya dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan tergesah-gesah, sampai ia menyadari bahwa kakaknya tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ga-gawat...," ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari kakaknya.

"Hoyyy... beraninya kau, jangan kabur _bakaaa..._," Sasori kembali menggeram ketika Sakura sudah menghilang di balik lorong sekolah itu, bak ditelan bumi, "anak nakal, awas saja dia." Ucapnya lagi kemudian sambil mencari Sakura yang entah pergi ke mana.

Sasori mengendurkan dasi yang dikenakannya sambil bersandar di dinding bangunan itu, percuma saja ia meluangkan waktunya untuk tidak bekerja, kalau Sakura ternyata masih tetap ngotot tidak mau dipindahkan sekolahnya seperti ini. Padahal semalam Sakura sudah bersedia, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis keras kepala itu berubah pikiran lagi? Ck, menyusahkan saja.

.

.

.

**Srekkk...**

"Hosss... hosss... dasar bayi mesum, enak saja dia sesuka hatinya memindahkanku ke sekolah jelek ini." Sakura berucap dengan kesal karena tidak terima akan di masukkannya ia oleh kakaknya ke sekolah yang bertaraf internasional seperti SIK atau Sekolah Internasional Konoha, yang pastinya memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat dan jauh berbeda dengan di sekolahnya dulu.

"Huaaaa... a-apa yang kalian lakukan di-di sini? Dan kenapa kalian hanya pa-pakai errr, handuk?" ucap Sakura yang kontan langsung gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"Nona, kami habis mandi dan tentu saja memakai handuk." Ucap pemuda berkulit pucat yang langsung tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Bagi Sakura melihat senyuman pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding, seperti melihat hantu saja.

"Ehh... _etto_... ja-jadi...,"

"Ini kamar mandi laki-laki, dan kami habis mata pelajaran Karate. Wajarkan jika mandi." Ucap lelaki pucat itu kembali.

"Ma-maaf...,"

"Bwahahahha... ya ampun. Seharusnya kaulihat dirimu itu, wajah yang merah seperti ingin buang air saja." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tawanya yang membahana.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda jabrik itu, kontan membuat gadis musim semi ini berubah menjadi musim panas, seketika darahnya mendidih karena perkataan dengan wajah pemuda yang sok tidak berdosa itu terhadapnya.

"Apa kau bilang...," ucap Sakura datar sambil menunjukkan aura suram yang langsung menusuk ke arah pemuda jabrik itu dan membuatnya merinding dan bergetar seketika, "rasakan ini, SHANNAROOO..." Sakura dengan tenaganya langsung melemparkan ponsel miliknya itu tepat ke arah wajah pemuda jabrik itu, dan langsung saja suara 'Bugg' terdengar di kamar mandi laki-laki tersebut.

"Uwadawwww... _i-itai ttebayooo_...," ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sambil memegang mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haahh... rasakan itu." ucap Sakura maju dan mengambil ponselnya yang retak dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sementara tanpa Sakura sadari ada lelaki _revan_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu kemudian membuka pintunya sedikit dengan pelan.

Srekk...

Buka pintu itu sedikit dan dari celah itu Sakura mengintip ke luar ruangan, mencari tahu apakah kakaknya ada di sana atau tidak.

**Brakkk...**

"Ga-gawat... bagaimana ini, tadi sepertinya bayi jelek itu sempat melihat." Tidak mempedulikan tiga lelaki yang masih mengenakan handuk di kamar mandi itu.

"Nona, kau bertingkah seperti habis melakukan tindak pencurian saja." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum palsunya.

"Yang benar saja...," Sakura berkata demikian sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di belakang ketiga pemuda itu, dengan cepat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah jendela dan memeriksa jendelanya."siallll... aku lupa ini lantai dua. Huaa... bagaimana ini, dia bisa menemukanku." Ucap Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan memutar, sehingga ia berbalik arah.

"Aww... apa yang kaulakukan?" ucap Sakura kesal karena tangannya dicengkram erat oleh pria _revan _di depannya itu.

"Hn, jadi... apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ucap pemuda berambut model _emo_ itu dengan dingin.

"Cih, buka urusanmu dan lepaskan ak...,"

Srekkk...

Pintu kamar mandi itu di buka dan Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat bahwa Sasorilah yang membukanya.

"Huaaa... lepaskan akuuu...,"

"Hn, jawab pertanyaanku?" ucap pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Hoyyy... jangan dilepas. Syukurlah kau kutemukan, dasar gadis nakal." Ucap Sasori yang menyeringai senang, melihat wajah mengejek Sasori langsung membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Psstt... psttt... jadi dia memang pencuri?" ucap pemuda jabik itu kepada pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahnya. ketara sekali suara pemuda berambut kuning itu bergetar karena takut melihat Sakura, Sementara pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sambil berbicara 'mungkin'.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kuat tetapi bukannya terlepas, tangan itu malas semakin kuat mencengkramnya.

"Hallo, Gaara. Kami ada di toilet laki-laki di ujung koridor. Iya, cepatlah kema…,"

Srekkk…

Pintu itu terbuka dan datanglah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau susu, dengan tatapan datar dan wajah dinginnya.

"Hooo... cepat sekali?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn, aku sudah berada di dekat sini saat kau menelepon."

"Gaara, tolong aku." Pekik Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ menatap Gaara.

"Jangan, emmm... hey, Sasuke?" tunjuk Sasori ke arah pemuda _revan_ itu.

"Hn."

"Lepaskan aku ayam jelek...,"

"Jangan lepaskan, tolong pegang tangannya yang satu lagi." Ucap Sasori.

"Sudahlah, masih ada cara lain. Lagipula dia sudah didaftarkan, besok sudah harus sekolah. Jadi hentikan saja, kita pulang." Ucap Gaara menatap Sasori.

Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang tangan Sakura yang satu lagi, tetapi Sakura mengelak dengan menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke. Sampai Sasuke menarik Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakanginya dan memegang tangan yang satunya lagi dari belakang. Jadilah Sasuke dan Sakura seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan dari belakang.

"Ihhh... lepaskan akuuuu... Gaara, tolong aku dari bayi dan ayam jelek ini." Ucap Sakura memelas kepada Gaara.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura dari belakang, Sedangkan Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya ingin membebaskan Sakuranya.

"Ini urusanku, dia itu tanggung jawabku." Ucap Sasori sambil memegang pundak Gaara untuk menghentikannya agar tidak ikut campur.

"Dia juga tanggung jawabku. Sakura tanggung jawab kita."

"Itu sebabnya biarkan aku yang mengurusnya untuk sekarang ini, kau terlalu lembut kepadanya, Gaara."

Sasori melangkah maju dan ketika sudah sampai di depan Sakura, dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan antara wajahnya dengan Sakura. Tapi, karena Sasori yang tinggi, walaupun sudah menundukkan wajahnya sekarang ini, kepala Sakura hanya setinggi hidung Sasori. Sasori benar-benar tinggi karena memang usianya yang sudah dewasa.

Kembali menyeringai, Sasori mulai berucap.

"Hmmm... anak nakal, coba saja kau menurut untuk mendaftarkan diri pasti tidak beginikan jadinya. Berterima kasihlah kepada tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang mau memegangimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Sakura mendecih dan menatap Sasori dengan tajam, kemudian gadis musim semi itupun menyeringai di hadapan wajah kakaknya.

Sasori yang melihat seringai tidak biasa adik bungsunya yang nakal itu, kemudian merasakan firasat buruk. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Sakura masih menyeringai dan kemudian berwajah dingin dan tanpa aba-aba dari gadis musim semi itu, terdegarlah suara yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

**Duaggkkk...**

"Arrrggggggg... Ukhh...," teriak Sasori kesakitan

"Hahh... rasakan itu. khu-khu-khu..." ucap Sakura dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat dan malah membuatnya terkesan menjadi menyeramkan.

Lelaki berambut jabrik yang berada di samping mereka, kontan langsung memeluk temannya yang berkulit pucat karena terkejut dan juga takut melihat gadis itu yang sedang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah gadis dalam kungkungannya ini.

Gaara hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Beraninya kau, anak nakal." Ucap Sasori murka, siapa yang tidak marah coba? Jika kau sedang berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menjedutkan dahinya tepat di hidungmu dan membuatnya berdara, untung saja tidak patah. Batin Sasori ngeri.

Barusan saja, Sakura menjedutkan dahi lebarnya yang keras itu tepat ke arah hidung Sasori dan seketika membuat lelaki yang berumur 23 tahun itu menggelepar kesakitan.

Sasori menggerakkan tangannya tepat ke arah leher Sakura, dan ketika menyadarinya; Sakura memekik marah.

"Disita." Ucap Sasori tegas dengan darah yang masih mengalir di hidung mancungnya.

"Tidakkk... kembalikan, itu kalung pemberian Gaara." Sakura memekik sambil menendang-nendang udara karena tidak sampai mengenai ke arah Sasori yang berjarak satu meter lebih dan menjauhi adik barbarnya itu. Sasuke cukup pusing dengan tingkah dari gadis yang baru dikenalnya sebagai adik dari Sasori yang merupakan teman kakaknya, jika saja bukan teman kakaknya, dia pasti tidak akan mau memegangi gadis ini.

Gaara yang tidak suka melihat Sakura di pengang seperti itu oleh lelaki lain, langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke dekapannya. Sasuke juga yang sebenarnya malas dengan keadaan seperti ini, dengan ikhlas melepaskan Sakura dan membalas tatapan tajam Gaara dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya aku mau kalungku, Gaara. Cepat ambilkan." Ucap Sakura sambil memukuli dada Gaara.

"Gaara, kau jangan memanjakannya terus. Dia harus mendapatkan hukumannya, jika kau berani membantah, Sakura. Kalung ini aku kupatahkan." Ucap Sasori tegas.

"Awas saja, jika kalungku sampai rusak. Akan kukuliti hidup-hidup dan kupatah-patahkan tulangmu ka-kak...," Ucap Sakura dingin dengan penekanan di kata kakak, "dan kau, ayam brengsek. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

"Sakura, jangan berkata seperti itu. aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Ucap Gaara.

"Huh." Dengus Sakura kesal.

Setelah ketiga orang itu keluar dari kamar mandi, tiga orang lainnya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu pun mulai membicarakan kengerian gadis musim semi itu, minus Sasuke yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tajam.

"Haruno Sakura, eh?" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan suara dinginnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kelihatan takut sekali sih? Walaupun dia itu jelek dan agak mengerikan tapi kau tidak harus berlebihan seperti itukan?" ucap lelaki pucat yang bernama Sai.

"I-itu... ada... ada seperti serangga berbentuk u-ular aneh yang... yang terbang mengelilingi gadis tadi ke-ketika dia marah, warnanya hitam dan auranya me-mengerikan sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan agak gemetar karena takut.

"Eh?" Sai terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Rhosella...," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan seketika tanpa diketahui Naruto dan Sai yang masih membahas tentang Sakura, manik _onyx_ Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang berputa-putar dimatanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:  
Hai hai... jumpa lagi dengan saya zhaErza... :)  
Kali ini aku buat ff rate M, tapi no lime dan lemon. Rate M untuk gore...

Masih chap awal jadi ceritanya belum terlalu jelas dan semoga ff baruku ini dapat memuaskan pembaca sekalian ya... ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua... ^.^

Medan, 22 Februari 2014

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil memainkan bola kaca yang berisi ratusan butir-butir salju dan kerlap-kerlip lampu di dalamnya. Mengocoknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah untuk melihat sensasi indah yang ada pada bola kaca itu. Memesona.

Berbeda dengan keindahan bola kaca itu, Sakura justru menampilkan ekspresi yang dingin dan murung.

Padahal malam ini begitu cerah dan indah, angin bertiup dan mengibarkan rambut panjang Sakura yang tergerai indah. Tidak seperti biasanya, rambut Sakura kali ini berwarna hitam pekat. Bola mata _emerald_nya juga berubah warna menjadi berwarna merah, ada ular yang berwarna hitam dan berwajah seperti naga itu terbang mengelilingi Sakura. Malam ini, bulan purnama bersinar indah.

* * *

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

**Naruto**_** belong to**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime Pupa**

**Uchiha****Sasuke & Haruno Sakura / Haruno Gaara & Haruno Sakura (**_**Family**_**)**

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: M **_**for **__**Gore**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Gore**_**, ****OOC, ****Typo, RnR, di chap ini ada beberapa scene yg aku ambil dari anime Pupa tapi tetep berbeda jalan ceritanya, dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**2**

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**17 tahun ****lalu****, Osaka-Jepang**

Minsion Haruno

Haruno Kizashi; lelaki berusia 30 tahunan itu memeluk istrinya yang menangis sesegukan karena mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh para tetua clan mereka.

Para tetua clan juga sedang sangat bingung akibat masalah ini, karena masalah ini adalah yang pertama kalinya terjadi sejak 14 abad silam.

"Kau tetap harus menggugurkan bayimu, Mebuki. Kami memprediksinya kalau di dalam rahimmu itu ada anak perempuan dan kau tahu konsekuensinyakan? Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia sampai lahir di dunia ini." Ucap salah satu tetua clan.

"Ta-tapi, Tetua. Istriku sekarang ini juga mengandung anak laki-laki, bukan hanya anak perempuan. Dan kami tidak ingin menggugurkan anak kami lagi, apalagi dalam kandungannya ada anak lelaki kami juga." Ucap Kizashi sambil menenangkan istrinya.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara lainya, untuk sementara ini sebaiknya pertemuan ini disudahi dulu, lagipula kandungannya masih berusia 2 bulan. Baiklah, kami para tetua akan mencari jalan keluarnya, jika sampai usia kanduganmu 3 bulan dan kalian masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari kami, sebaiknya kandungannya segera digugurkan." Ucap tetua lainya yang berada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**Brakkk...**

"Kutukan sialan, kenapa harus keturunanku dan keluarga ini. Brengsekk." Gumam Kizashi sambil membanting pintu.

"_Tou-chan_, kenapa?" ucap Sasori kecil penasaran karena ayahnya yang kelihatan sedang dalam kondisi pikiran tidak baik.

Sasori juga mendekati ibunya yang duduk di ruangan keluarga mereka setelah pulang dari pertemuan itu.

"Tak apa, Sasori-_kun._" Ucap kizashi sambil mengacak rambut Sasori.

Sasori hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, kemudian dengan pelan Sasori ikut duduk di kursi yang sama dengan ibunya dan memeluk perut ibunya itu.

"_Kaa-san_, kapan adik bayi kita lahir? Saso ingin main sama adik bayi. Hehe." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap ibunya dan tertawa riang.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang mendengar perkataan polos putranya benar-benar merasa sesak yang amat sangat, pasalnya sudah dua kali Mebuki harus menggugurkan kandungannya karena telah diprediksi anak perempuan dan mereka sebagai orang tua sangat menyesalkan hal itu, juga merasakan amat sedih ketika melihat Sasori yang menangis karena tidak jadi mendapatkan adik.

"Sabar ya, Sasori-_kun_. Doakan saja ya, semoga adik bayinya baik-baik saja." Ucap Mebuki sambil membelai lembut wajah anak sulungnya.

.

**Tujuh bulan kemudian**

Srekkk...

"Selamat, Tuan Haruno. Bayi anda laki-laki dan dia adalah anak yang sehat." Ucap salah satu suster yang keluar sambil membawa seorang bayi yang masih menangis dengan rambut merah.

"Syu-Syukurlahh... hikss..." Kizashi dan Sasori yang ada di sana pun menerima bayi itu dengan perasaan senang dan haru. Sasori tersenyum ketika melihat adik bayinya yang baru saja berhenti menangis.

**Di dalam ruangan**

"A-apa... apa-apaan ini, kenapa bayinya tidak menangis dan malah tertawa sambil me-melototi ki-kita?" ucap dokter yang mengurus proses persalinan Mebuki, sedangkan Mebuki hanya bisa terkejut sambil ternganga akibat mendengar tawa aneh dari bayi keduanya yang lahir hari ini. Bayi perempuannya.

DEG...

.

**1 bulan kemudian**

"Kami sudah bilang kepada kalian agar MENGGUGURKAN BAYI ITU. Kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya? HAHHH..." ucap salah satu dari tetua clan Haruno.

Para tetua clan itu datang ke kediaman keluarga Kizashi dan Mebuki setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan yang mereka katakan, bahwa bayi perempuan yang terkena kutukan itu telah lahir dan bukannya digugurkan.

Rhosella; itu adalah kutukan yang diberikan oleh iblis Mouryuu pada saat penyegelannya. 1400 tahun lalu. Karena ada kesalahan yang terjadi saat penyegelan, maka keluarga Haruno mendapatkan kutukan yang hanya sempat terucap untuk anak perempuan sebelum iblis itu benar-benar tersegel dengan sempurna.

Penyegelan itu dilakukan oleh tiga clan terbesar yaitu Haruno, Uchiha dan Senju.

Selama 1400 tahun, clan Haruno selalu mengawasi agar anak perempuan tidak lahir dalam clan mereka. Hanya anak laki-laki.

Tapi sekarang masalah menjadi sangat rumit, karena anak perempuan dari clan Haruno telah lahir dan itu adalah merupakan jelmaan yang tersembunyi dari iblis itu.

"Kita harus memusnahkan iblis cilik ini, dia akan sangat berbahaya." Ucap tetua clan.

Sepasang suami istri dan juga para tetua dari clan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat dan mencoba memusnahkan bayi mungil yang baru berusia 1 bulan lebih itu dengan cara membakarnya.

Sakura; nama bayi itu, kemudian di letakkan di dalam sebuah tempat pembakaran mayat yang ada di dekat kuil di minsion Haruno. Setelah itu mereka pun membakar Sakura yang masih hidup.

Setengah jam lebih api yang ribuan derajat panasnya itu berkobar di dalam pembakaran. Setelah selesai, mereka pun membuka tungkunya.

"Ke-kenapa masih bergerak dan u-utuh?" ucap tetua yang terkejut.

Sakura yang seharusnya sudah berubah menjadi abu, nyatanya masih dalam keadaan utuh walau seluruh kulitnya gosong dan dagingnya mengelupas dari tulang. Bayi yang bernama Sakura itu malah tertawa mengerikan, padahal dalam keadaan tulang wajah terlihat setengahnya.

Perlahan, serpihan-serpihan tubuh Sakura menjadi pulih kembali dan warna kulit yang hitam dan terkelupas karena melepuh itu menutup dan utuh ke bentuk semula dan pulih dalam sekejap.

Rambut yang hangus dan kulit kepala yang lepas sehingga memperlihatkan otak dan tulang-tulangnya juga menjadi pulih dengan sendirinya.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menjadi seperti sedia kala saat ia belum dibakar. Sakura menatap mereka yang terbengong dan ketakutan sambil tertawa menyeramkan, dan itu sangat tidak wajar karena usia Sakura masih 1 bulan lebih.

Setelah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk memusnahkan Sakura yang merupakan jelmaan iblis, dan hasilnya Sakura selalu kembali seperti sedia kala. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan dengan Uchiha dan Senju untuk masalah ini." Ucap salah satu dari tetua clan.

"Ya, aku setuju." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Tapi, sekarang ini Senju hanya tinggal satu orang saja dan aku dengar dia entah ada di mana. Pasti butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencarinya, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Begitu juga dengan Uchiha, mereka sekarang entah tinggal di mana."

"Sepertinya pencarian mereka akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

.

**1 tahun kemudian**

"SASORI, jangan dekati dia. Kemari nak!" ucap Mebuki sambil menggendong Gaara.

"Kenapa, _Kaa-san_? Saku-_chan_ juga adik Saso dan Saso sangat sayang dengan Sakura-_chan._"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidur sana, dan jaga saja Gaara-_kun_, Sasori-_kun._" Ucap Mebuki sambil membawa Sasori dan Gaara ke dalam kamar mereka dan menguncinya.

Setelah mengunci Sasori dan Gaara di dalam kamar, Mebuki kembali menuju ke ruangan keluarga yang di sana terdapat Sakura sedang duduk sambil membelakanginya.

Deg.

Mebuki terkejut saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedang menggenggam seekor burung merpati yang telah mati dan Sakura juga sedang memakan burung merpati itu, dengan darah yang tececer di wajahnya dan pakaiannya.

Mebuki meneteskan air mata saat melihat hal itu, ketika Sakura tersenyum kepadanya dan menunjukkan leher merpati yang putus itu ke pada dirinya.

"_Gomen, _Sakura. Hiksss..." gumam Mebuki.

Mebuki melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengabil pisau di dapur, kemudian setelah mendapatkan pisau itu, ia pun kembali ke ruangan keluarga dan dengan cepat menikamkannya kepada Sakura, menikam dada Sakura berkali-kali dan merobek-robek isi perutnya sambil menangis sesegukan. Merobek wajahnya sampai bagian mata kanannya keluar dan tulang pipinya terlihat, kemudian menusukkan pisau itu ke leher Sakura dengan cara memutar sambil menikamnya sehingga tenggorokan Sakura nyaris putus dan kulit lehernya terkoyak lebar.

Darah deras menyucur ke wajah Mebuki, dan setelah selesai ia menjauh dari Sakura yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Hiksss..."

Mebuki merosost terjatuh saat melihat Sakura bergerak dan kemudian perlahan bergerak merangkak dengan masih bersimbah darah ke arah Mebuki berada.

"_Kaa-chan_. Hihihihii..." ucap Sakura dengan tawa tidak wajar.

Dan seperti sebelumnya perlahan luka-luka itu kembali memulih seperti sebelumnya.

"HUAAAAAAA... tidakkkkkk..." teriak Mebuki frustasi.

.

.

.

**6 bulan kemudian**

Para tetua dan kedua clan lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu; yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Senju Tsunade pun akhirnya bertemu dan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas mengenai Sakura dan tindakan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? itu benar-benar hal yang sulit, karena Sakura tidak bisa dibunuh dengan cara biasa. Iblis itu secara tidak langsung melindunginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan penyegelan agar kita dapat mengendalikan Sakura?" ucap Tsunade kepada mereka.

"Penyegelan?"

"Ya, kita akan melakukan penyegelan terhadap kekuatan Sakura yang berasal dari iblis itu. Dengan kata lain, kita akan menyegel iblis yang ada pada diri Sakura." Terang Tsunade kemudian.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan dari temanku, mereka dari clan Uzumaki. Memiliki kekuatan supernatural penyegel dari leluhur mereka. Aku juga minta agar Uchiha juga membantu menyegel dengan kekuatan mata kalian. Siapa yang memiliki kemampuan terkuat dalam clan kalian saat ini, Uchiha?" setelah menjelaskan tentang rancananya, Tsunade pun bertanya kepada Fugaku.

"Aku, dan aku akan membantu." Ucap Fugaku.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan berbagai persiapan, penyegelan iblis yang ada di tubuh Sakura pun dimulai.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan penyegelan itu, dan ketika selesai, penyegelan itu memakan banyak korban jiwa.

Haruno Kizashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato meninggal dunia dan tidak dapat diselamatkan nyawanya.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bersyukur karena penyegelan ini berhasil dilakukan.

Setelah hampir setahun sejak penyegelan, Tsunade menyadari suatu hal yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Yaitu, Sakura selalu berubah saat bulan purnama. Walau hanya bentuk fisiknya yang berubah, tapi Tsunade khawatir jika dia akan lepas kendali saat segelnya melemah ketika termakan usia.

**oooooO0Oooooo**

Sakura menaiki mobil mereka dengan wajah sebal sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

Sasori yang melihat perilaku adik perempuan semata wayangnya itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, sedangkan Gaara; lelaki itu hanya diam saja tanpa ada komentar sedikitpun atau ekspresi berarti di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ada apa?" jengah Sasori melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang, sekarang." pekik Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda, sekarang ini kau harus Sekola, Saki." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap malas Sakura.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu ya. Cih, pokoknya aku mau pulang. Turunkan aku sekarang, PAK SOPIRRR..." pekik Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Jalan Saja."

"Turun."

"Ck, jalan saja. Dan ikuti perintahku, Ibiki-_san_." Ucap Sasori tegas.

"Ihhhh... nyebelinnnn." Ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tangannya bergerak menjambak sambil mengacak-mengacak rambut Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

'_Dasar, terlalu memanjakan, tidak bisa tegas._' Ucap Sasori dalam hati sewot karena melihat respon Gaara yang tidak masalah dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Sesampai di sekolah barunya, Sakura malah kembali berulah dengan tidak mau turun dari mobil dan itu benar-benar membuat kepala Sasori ingin pecah.

"Turunlah, Sakura. Kakak mau ke kantor, nanti terlambat." Ucap Sasori yang mencoba menahan kemarahannya yang hampir meledak.

"Malas."

"Kakak ada rapat penting, nanti terlambat, Saki."

"Bukan urusanku. Wekkk..." ucap Sakura yang malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasori dan lansung saja membuat perempatan muncul di kepala Sasori.

"Sakura, turun."

"Tidak ya Ti—Kyaaaaaa..." pekik Sakura terkejut karena merasakan tubuhnya seketika tertarik dan melayang.

"Kami pergi, Kak." Ucap Gaara sambil menggendong Sakura _ala bridal style_.

Dan Sakura pun kembali menjambaki rambut merah Gaara.

"Dasar musuh dalam selimut, pagar makan tanaman, serigala berbulu domba, tidak setia. Dasar Garaa menyebalkannnn..." ucap Sakura mengomeli Gaara yang masih menggendongnya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli akan kondisi sekolah yang cukup ramai pagi ini, dan langsung saja seluruh mata yang ada di sana memandang ke arah Gaara dan Sakura yang bagai berperan seperti pangeran dan putri.

.

Gaara dan Sakura memasuki ruangan ketika _sensei_ bermasker itu menyuruh mereka masuk.

Dilihat dari keduanya, antara Sakura dan Gaara terlalu jelas perbedaan ekspresi mereka; cemberut dan dingin.

"_Yare-yare_, baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Kakashi.

"Haruno Gaara." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Wooaaa... _kakkoi_."

"Kerennn..."

Ribut para siswi meneriaki Gaara.

"Jangan berisik, selanjutnya." Ucap Kakashi kembali.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura malas. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melirik Sakura saja.

" Ehh... mereka saudara ya?"

"Adik kakak ya?"

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar di dalam kelas 2 SMA itu.

"Hanya itu saja? Hmm... baiklah, sekarang kalian silahkan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Haruno Sakura, kamu duduk di sebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka, angkat tanganmu. Dan Haruno Gaara, kamu duduk di sebelah Shimura. Shimura, angkat tanganmu." Setelah Kakashi mengatakan di mana mereka akan duduk, keduanya pun mendatangi tempat duduk masing-masing tanpa banyak komentar.

Gaara berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dan ia menatap dingin sekilas ketika berpapasan mata dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian duduk di belakang Sasuke bersama Shimura Sai.

Sakura berjalan malas menuju di mana ia akan duduk, dan setelah sampai gadis merah muda itu langsung duduk dan menguap bosan.

Mereka semua langsung membuka buku pelajaran Matematika yang akan diajarkan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_.

Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai, maka sang _sensei_pun segera undur diri setelah memberikan beberapa pr kepada murid-muridnya itu.

Sakura menatap malas kepergian _sensei_nya itu, dan kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada siswi-siswi yang menanyakan dirinya.

"Haruno-_san,_ perkenalkan aku Ino. Yang di belakang kita ini Tenten dan Hinata."

"Ino, aku bisa memperkenalkan diri sendiri loh." Ucap Tenten sambil menyentil Ino.

"Hehehe... iya iya."

"Hai, Haruno-_san_. Aku Tenten, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hai, Ino dan Tenten. Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian dan kalian panggil Sakura saja, ok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum merekah.

"Sa-salam kenal, Ha-haruno-_san_. Aku Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Eh, Hinata. Panggil Sakura saja. Iya, salam kenal juga. Hehe."

"Oh iya, Sakura apa kau membawa bekal atau mau ke kantin dulu. Soalnya aku sudah lapar." Ucap Tenten kemudian dan mereka pun tertawa karena bunyi suara perut masing-masing.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab perkataan Tenten, Gaara memanggilnya dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Ini." Ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan _bento_ kepada Sakura.

"Ya, aku bawa. _Sankyuu_, Gaara." Sakura langsung tersenyum pada Gaara dan dia benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya tadi pagi pada kakak kembarannya itu.

"Hn, dihabiskan."

"_Yes, sir._" Ucap Sakura sambil bergaya hormat kepada Gaara. Dan itu langsung membuat teman-teman mereka tertawa.

Sebelum Gaara melangkahkan kaki pergi, dia melihat Lee dan Naruto antusias mendekati adik kembarnya. Jadilah Gaara hanya berdiri di situ untuk mengawasi Sakura.

"Sakura-_channn..._" ucap Naruto yang mendekat ke Sakura.

Sakura melotot ketika melihat Naruto dan Lee mendatanginya sambil berteriak. Dan dia semakin murka karena mengingat peristiwa kemarin saat di toilet laki-laki.

"Sakura-_chan, _kitakan sudah pernah bertemu. Tapi waktu itu kita belum berkenalan, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini Rock Lee. Kalau yang wajah pucat di sebelah sana itu, kau masih ingatkan? Dia Shimura Sai, dan di depannya yang rambutnya seperti... pssttt... buntut ayam... itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke...,"

Naruto berbicara panjang lebar memperkenalkan seluruh teman-temannya yang ada di dalam kelas ini sedangkan Sakura; dia memandang Sasuke dengan sinis. Karena berkat Sasuke lah, Sakura jadi bersekolah di sini.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, awas saja kau.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan Sakura, kemudian menggerakkan pandangannya menuju apa yang di tatap Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Hai haiiiiii, Semuanya...  
Heheheeehhh... ff Rhosella chap dua udah update nihhh... Gomen ya bagi yg menunggu fic2 ku yg lain, khususnya ff 'Bisakah?' dan 'Pengikat Hati' soalnya itu lagi susah banget ni nentuin lanjutannya... wkwkwkk... sabarya, lagian aku dah aktif kuliah ni, jadi rada susah ngetik fic karena bakalan banyak tugas pastinya. :3

Oh ya, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? semoga kalian suka ya. :) Ok, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya. :)

**Balasan:**

**Motoharunana:** Hei nana... Iya ni typo memang sulit untuk dihindari... T.T Ok, makasih atas kritik dan Sarannya ya. :)

**Anisya Ryuzaki: **Makasih ya, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. Hehe...

**Uchiha Ratih: **:D

**Febri Feven: **Iya, dah lanjut ni. :)

**shintaiffah:**Okok :)

**Floral White: **Wkwkwkk... Makasih beib... XD HEHE ini dah update, silahkan baca dehhhh... masalah Haru no Sakura, fic itu butuh penghayalan tingkat dewa, jadi bakalan lama updatenya hhohoho... :p Saku emang enak punya kakak yg keyen, aku juga ngiriiiii... :3

**aiko: **Hehe makasih ya... ini dah upded kok :) Horas juga... XD

**myuuRirin: **Iya, makasih ya... Udah lanjut, silahkan baca...

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17: **Iya, dah update nih... Tapi gak bisa kilat hehe... makasih atas semangatnya. :)

**mega naxxtridaya: **Udah update ni. :)

**Uchiha Fitri-chan: **Iya, kekutan tersembunyi, Saku gak tau sebab dia memiliki kekuatan itu. Kalo Sasu dia memang Tahu. :D Makasih ya... :)

**uchiha eiko chan: **Udah lanjut kok ffnya... :)

**Lynn Sasuke: **Makasih kakak :* :)

**Ayam Pink-Uchiha: **Makasih, iya nih waktu itu rada males nulis... #plak... Hehe ini udah kupanjangi sebisaku... :) Makasih ya, selamat membaca. :)

**Fuu Chan: **Makasih Fuuchan :) Iya, dah lanjut nih.

**ravenpink: **Udah lanjut ni, Salam kenal juga ya. :D

**prince ice cherry: **Iya, bisa jadi. Hehe... berubah-ubah sih settingnya. :D

**hanazono yuri: **Okok...

**marukochan: **Iya, inspirasi Pupa. :)

**parinza ananda9: **OK :)

**vanny-chan: **Makasih Vannychan, kalo pnsaran ikutin lanjutannya hoho. XD Ok, dah lanjut nih... :)

**haruchan: **Makasih ya, aku juga pengen punya kakak ganteng nihhh... ngiriii... Oh, Rhozella itu sebenarnya nama teh. wkwkwkk... tapi karena ini dulunya ff lama ku dan chara utamanya namanya Rhozella, dan waktu itu judul ffku juga Rhozella, jadinya aku malas ganti judul. lol :3

**shiskarashi: **Udah lanjut kok :D Eh, aku gak bisa bikin lime. soalanya penempatan genrenya memang gore dan nanti bakalan rusak alurnya kalo aku kasoh lime, aku jug gak mahir bikinnya. hehe gomen ya :)

**Kikyu RKY: **Iya, berubah merah. :0

**Cpa ja blh: **Makasih ya, dan udah ku-Update kok. Silahkan baca... :)

**sudoer arekndaplekputrakramat: **Iya, makasih ya. Memang si Saku bandel tuh... Ok, dah lanjut loh. :)

**indri scorpion: **Makasihhhhhh... :*

**Erika Liana19: **Makasih ya... hehe Gaara itu kembarannya Sakura, dan Rhosella itu sebenarnya dulu ff lamaku yg udah ilang. tapi aku buat fersi SasuSaku. :D

* * *

Ok, _minnasan_. Terimakasih ya atas segala partisipasinya... :D

Medan, 10 Maret 2014

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dalam gelap. Tengah malam seperti ini, saat orang-orang telah tertidur pulas, lelaki itu malah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kuil yang terlihat sangat tua dan terletak di ujung distrik Uchiha.

Krietttt ...

Pintu kuil itu berbunyi saat Sasuke membukanya dan menatap ke arah dalam ruangan. Kuil itu sudah tidak digunakan untuk beribadah lagi karena sudah sangat tua. Lagipula, distrik elit itu sudah memiliki kuil baru untuk dipergunakan saat beribadah dan upacara keagamaan lainnya.

Suasana yang seram, tapi wajah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Senter yang ia bawa di arahkannya ke dalam kuil untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi kuil tua itu sekarang. Tidak kotor, mungkin ada penjaga yang bertugas membersihkan tempat itu. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kuil.

Kuil Nakano.

Ia sudah lama mengetahui rahasia yang ada di balik kuil Nakano ini, sebuah tempat seperti perpustakaan klan yang banyak menyimpan informasi dan sejarah mengenai klan mereka dan tanpa diketahui Itachi; kakaknya yang sedang berada di luar kota, Sasuke kembali untuk mengunjungi tempat rahasia itu dan menyelidiki informasi tentang masa lalu klan-nya.

Mengenai Rhosella, khususnya.

Setelah menuruni tangga dan sampai di perpustakaan rahasia itu, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memencet tombol sakelar. Ruangan itupun seketika menjadi terang.

Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan rahasia yang ada di kuil Nakano, hanya yang berdarah Uchiha dan yang memiliki kemampuan mata khususlah yang bisa membuka segel dari pintu rahasia perpustakaan tersebut. Tidak banyak dari mereka, keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Hanya Uchiha terpilihlah yang bisa memiliki mata ajaib itu.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan yang sepi, ada beberapa buku yang terletak di atas meja. Sepertinya kakaknya sedang meneliti dan mencari tahu sesuatu.

Sasuke memegang buku itu lalu membaca judul di sampul buku tersebut.

"Heh." Seringai lelaki itu langsung terpampang di wajah dinginnya.

"Rhosella, segel gaib jelmaan Iblis Mouryuu?" Ucap dan tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya Sang Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada lelaki Uchiha yang tengah menyeringai dengan wajah dinginnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

Di_ c__hapter_ 3 ini, ide dari _scene_ SasuSaku dan lepasnya segel Sakura dibantu oleh **Miyuki Uchiha (**_**Collaboration**_**)**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**Terinspirasi dari Pupa**

_**Pair: **_**SasuSaku****&****GaaSaku**_** (Family/Twin**__**s**__**)**_

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: **_**Mature for Gore**_

_**Warning**_**:**** OOC, ****Typo, RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter **_**3**

* * *

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini saat berada di rumah mereka, Sasori dibuat pusing sekaligus ada perasaan tersayat ketika mendengar pertanyaan adik perempuannya—Sakura. Gadis gulali itu menceritakan mimpinya dan langsung menanyakan hal yang paling ditakuti dan dihindari oleh Sasori.

"Kak Sasori, ayo jawab?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasori berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan berusaha melarikan diri dari pegangan tangan Sakura di lengannya. Namun, Sakura terus saja bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya dengan jujur, khususnya kepada Sakura.

"Kak, kenapa _k__aa-san_ tidak tinggal bersama kita saja? Memangnya sakit apa, sih? Aku ingin menjenguk juga, selama ini tidak pernah menjenguk. Aku ingin lihat wajahnya, juga ingin mendengar suaranya o_kaa-san_, Kak!" ucap Sakura menjadi lirih.

Sasori hanya diam, lagi-lagi ia mendengar pertanyaan yang ditakutinya. Kebohongan apalagi yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, Saku-_chan_. Untuk sekarang ini, sebaiknya jangan bertemu dulu. Sudah aku jelaskan, bukan? Kalau ibu kita mengalami gangguan psikis setelah kematian ayah. Ketika sudah sembuh, pasti _k__aa-san_ akan tinggal bersama kita lagi, ok." Sasori menjelaskan sambil tersenyum hangat dan membelai kepala Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, apa sakitnya tidak terlalu lama, Kak? Sudah 15 tahun lebih, bukan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai ragu dengan setiap penjelasan dari Sasori.

"Tahukah kau, Sakura? Penyakit psikis itu lebih susah disembuhkan daripada penyakit fisik. Itu sebabnya, kita harus selalu bersabar dan mendoakan kesembuhan ibu kita, ok."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong panggilkan Gaara untuk segera sarapan, Saki!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-pig!" teriak Sakura nyaring saat melihat Ino dari kejauhan ketika ia dan Gaara baru sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dan Gaara hanya menghela napasnya saja ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak itu.

Sakura dan Gaara sudah bersekolah di sini selama dua bulan lebih dan Sakura benar-benar lupa dengan kekesalannya waktu itu saat ia didaftarkan di sekolah ini karena ia mendapatkan banyak teman baik di sekolah barunya.

Ino melihat ke arah Sakura dan langsung berlari ke arah duo Haruno itu.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan di depan Gaara, para gadis itu sedang asik berbicara dan menggosip mengenai sekolah mereka ini. Sedangkan Gaara, lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan mereka saja dalam diam.

Sakura bukan hanya akrab dengan Ino yang dijadikannya sebagai sahabat, tapi ia juga menjadi sangat dekat dengan Naruto yang memiliki sifat periang dan gampang bercengkerama dengan siapa saja.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi kakak kedua jikalau Gaara tidak ada di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Gaara.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya? Naruto dan Sakura bisa sangat dekat. Semua ini terjadi saat Naruto menceritakan dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura, ketika ia melihat untuk kesekian kalinya ada aura dan ular aneh yang mengelilingi Sakura saat gadis itu marah. Sakura awalnya bersikeras kalau tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tapi akhirnya ia memberitahukan bahwa yang dilihat Naruto itu memang benar ada pada diri Sakura. Dan Sakura menjelaskan kalau itu adalah pelindung Sakura walau Naruto berpendapat lain di dalam hatinya.

Ya, Naruto melihat apa yang ada di diri Sakura bukan sebagai pelindung atau hal baik, tetapi lelaki berambut kuning itu melihat ada aura gelap yang sangat kuat bersarang di tubuh Sakura dan itu adalah aura negatif dan berasal dari dunia kegelapan.

Dunia Iblis.

**o0o**

Sasori menatap kosong dinding kantornya, ia benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura tadi. Terlihat jelas ada keinginan yang kuat untuk bertemu dengan ibu mereka dan kerinduan yang jelas tercetak di mata hijau seteduh hutan itu.

Sasori menghela napasnya dengan gusar.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau, teman?" lelaki yang berbicara itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasori dan mendekat ke arahnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Itachi? Kapan sampainya?" tanya Sasori heran, pasalnya yang ia tahu bahwa lelaki sulung Uchiha itu sedang berada di luar kota.

"Tadi pagi, aku ke sini hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawabnya dengan ramah.

Dan akhirnya kedua orang sahabat itu pun membicarakan banyak hal bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kauserius ingin membawa ibumu pulang? Apakah dia sudah sehat?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Lagi pula, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Kasihan Sakura." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap foto Sakura, Gaara dan dirinya yang ada di mejanya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan membatu membawa ibumu pulang nanti."

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan pergi bersama Gaara. Kau sebaiknya istirahat, lihatlah keriput di wajahmu sudah semakin parah." Ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Keparat kau, _Babydoll_."

**o0o**

_Emerald_ itu terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya dan harunya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Gaara dan Sasori bilang, wanita yang tengah duduk di ruangan keluarga itu adalah ibunya. ibunya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya karena memiliki tekanan psikis yang parah selama belasan tahun. Dan akhirnya ibunya sembuh dan kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

"_Kaa-san_," ucapnya dengan pelan lalu tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya yang sedang duduk ditemani Sasori, sedangkan Gaara berdiri di samping gadis gulali itu.

Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bersama ibunya, lalu ia memeluk ibunya itu dengan pelan.

"_Kaa-san_," ucapnya kembali.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat kebahagiaan Sakura, sedangkan Sasori; lelaki itu sudah hampir meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Kau ... siapa?" tanya Mebuki dengan pelan dan matanya kelihatan kosong.

Seperti tertimpa beban teramat berat, tubuh Sakura agak menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Eh, aku ... aku anak _Kaa-san_," ucap Sakura gemetar.

Melihat situasi itu, Sasori pun berbicara.

"Sakura, _kaa-san_ memang banyak melupakan hal penting, mungkin karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Waktu pertama kali menjenguk, ibu juga tidak mengenaliku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Mebuki kembali, kali ini Mebuki memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku ... Sakura," Mebuki memperhatikan Sakura intens, 'merah jambu' batinnya, "Haruno Sakura, adik Kak Sasori dan kembaran dari Gaara." Lanjutnya melengkapi ucapannya.

Mebuki melihat Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki, rambut merah jambu, mata hijau teduh; ciri khas dari Sakura—anaknya yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan dan mati.

Tiba-tiba Mebuki terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Seketika sekelebat ingatan bertahun-tahun lalu bermunculan di memori otaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba ia menjerit histeris, membuat mereka yang ada di rumah itu terkejut bukan main.

"HUAAAAAA ... Iblis ... PERGI dari kehidupan KELUARGAKUUU, pergi. Matiiii ... IBLIS." Teriak Mebuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san_ membencikukan, Kak?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka menenangkan ibunya dengan Sasori yang merikan obat penenang.

Sasori diam, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Saat bertemu denganku, ibu juga berteriak seperti itu. Mungkin dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan kita semua." Ucap Sasori menjelaskan.

.

Sudah satu minggu ibu mereka tinggal bersama di kediaman keluarga Haruno dan ibu mereka masih berkelakuan sama seperti saat pertama berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura bahkan sempat menangis dan segelnya hampir lepas, kalau saja tidak ada Gaara yang selalu menemaninya dan menenangkannya.

Dan Gaara hanya bisa memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

.

Semenjak kedatangan ibu mereka, Sakura dan Gaara hanya pergi berdua diantar Ibiki. Dan Sasori menyuruh rekannya Deidara untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga Haruno.

"Hoi, _Forehead_. Kenapa murug terus? Sudah 4 hari kau tidak semangat begini." Tanya Ino yang mulai khawatir.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan._ Kalau ada masalah sebaiknya diceritakan, mana tahu kalau kami bisa memberikan solusi." Hinata pun ikut berbicara.

"Benar kata Hinata, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang masih murung.

"Jangan dicubit. Dasar _bakaaa_ ..." ucap Sakura yang kesal.

Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk ke suatu tempat. Dia mengajak Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah setelah sebelumnya membeli jus di kantin terlebih dahulu.

Mereka menaiki tangga, kemudian Naruto membuka pintunya dan mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah.

Mereka duduk sambil menyandar di dinding.

"Ini!" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan jus _cherry_ kepada Sakura, "ceritakanlah, Saku!" ucap Naruto setelah mereka meminum jus.

"Aku ... aku sudah bertemu ibu, Naruto."

"Wahhh ... benarkah? Akhirnya kau bisa melihat dan bertemu ibumu, pasti kau berbahagia." Naruto berbicara riang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada dirinya, mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan ibunya, ibunya yang kemudian menjerit dan seperti marah juga takut dan ibunya yang seperti tidak menginginkannya di dunia ini. Sakura menceritakannya sambil menangis.

Melihat Sakura menangis, Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mengelus lembut kepala merah jambu itu lalu membiarkan Sakura bersandar di dadanya sambil kembali membelai pelan rambut dan bahu Sakura.

Saat itu, baik Naruto dan Sakura tidak tahu bahwa sedang menjadi bahan tontonan dari dua orang pria yang berdiri di tempat berbeda.

Yang satu berdiri di belakang pintu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan benci yang terlihat jelas di mata hijaunya dan yang satu lagi berdiri di samping dinding di sebelah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di sana, dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin yang terlihat di mata _onyx_-nya.

Gaara dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dan berbeda dari Gaara. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya dan mau menemaninya ke mana pun ia ingin. Tapi, sudah dua hari Gaara berbeda dan tidak seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal juga khawatir.

Malam ini bulan sedang penuh dan bersinar terang. Purnama bersinar di langit malam yang banyak dihiasi bintang-bintang dan Sakura sangat benci akan hal itu.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, tersiram cat pula. Mungkin itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk Sakura sekarang. Sudah bulan purnama dan pastinya selalu berwujud aneh dan menakutkan, ibunya semakin histeris dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya, ditambah lagi Gaara yang seperti menghindar dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Gaara yang ada di kamarnya.

Membawa boneka panda hadiah dari Sasori saat dia berulang tahun dulu, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Gaara.

Pintunya tidak dikunci. Batin Sakura senang.

Kepalanya mengintip masuk sedangkan badannya masih di luar pintu, Sakura mengintip ke dalam kamar Gaara.

"Tok ... tok ... tok ... ada orangnya tidak, ya?" ucap Sakura.

Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk bersila menghadap Gaara sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Gaara ... bangun!" ucapnya menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Engg ..."

"Gaara?" ada nada tanya pada panggilan Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Pergilah! Aku ingin tidur," ucap Gaara dingin.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, dan dia malah tiduran di sebelah Gaara sambil merebut _Teddy Bear_ yang Gaara peluk.

"Ck."

"Hei, mau ke mana?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Gaara bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah Gaara selesai mandi, Gaara kembali menyuruh Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Selalu mengusirku dan tidak mau bersamaku lagi, kau berubah." Ucap Sakura kesal.

Gaara hanya diam dan mendengus saja.

"Berubah, eh? Kata-kata itu, kukembalikan untukmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak asik, tidak seperti Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura teramat datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan sampah seperti dia." Ucap Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Kenapa jadi menghina Naruto? Itu memang kenyataan, kau tidak menyenangkan. Dasar panda jelek." Ucap Sakura yang berjalan melewati Gaara.

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan menghadapkannya ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa saja?" tanya Gaara ambigu.

"Haa?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Apanya? Sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Gaara aneh." Ucap Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan Gaara.

"Sakura, aku tidak suka kau **disetuh** oleh **lelaki** itu. Apalagi sampai berpegangan tangan, saling membelai, bahkan berpelukan. **Aku tidak suka**. Jangan dekat atau berteman dengannya lagi." Ada nada penekanan di beberapa kata yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Ma-maksdunya Naruto? Kau ini apa-apaan, Gaara. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya, dan jangan mengaturku seenaknya. Lagipula, Naruto sudah kuanggap kakakku." Ucap Sakura yang kesal.

"Jangan seenaknya menganggap orang asing sebagai keluarga. Aku tidak terima itu."

"Ini semua kehidupanku, jangan seenaknya berpendapat. Lagipula, Naruto itu orang baik, dan aku senang jika bisa akrab dengannya. Aku—" kata-kata Sakura dipotong oleh bentakan Gaara.

" Aku TIDAK SUKA ... atau akan kulaporkan kepada Sasori jika kau berbuat tidak senono di sekolah dengan lelaki bajingan itu." ucap Gaara mengancam.

"AKU tidak pernah melakukan HAL ITU, kami hanya teman. Dan kau jangan seenaknya MEMFITNAH. Aku tidak ak—"

"Jangan pancing aku untuk menghajarnya sampai mati, karena berani menyentuhmu. Kauingin, eh?" ucap Gaara menyeringai.

"Kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak ... hhhahh ... hahh ... Aku BENCI KAU ... dasar JAHAT." Teriak Sakura kepada Gaara.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kuat lalu lari ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke atas ranjang kamarnya lalu mendudukkan diri sambil memeluk lututnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya menetes.

Sakura menggumam pelan.

"Aku benci Gaara."

**.**

"_Jika setetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya, dan ada kebencian yang kuat di hatinya. Walau itu hanya se detik, maka aku akan menguasainya. Jiwa dan raganya. Aku akan tumbuh bersamanya dan menjadikannya sebagai diriku."_

"Kebencian adalah kelemahan dari segel Rhosella, kebencian adalah pusat dari tempat Mouryuu bersarang di tubuhnya." Sasuke bergumam membaca buku tebal yang berhasil di _copy_-nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Buku tentang segel Rhosella.

**.**

DEG.

**.**

"_Purnama adalah kelemahan segel, akan semakin melemah dan melemah sampai akhirnya segel itu terhapus dan membangkitkannya. Iblis itu. Uchiha, Haruno dan Uzumaki yang akan menyempurnakan penyegelan. Dan Uchiha yang akan menjaga segel dengan mata dan darahnya."_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kalimat terakhir.

"'Mata' aku mengerti maksud itu. Lalu, 'darah' apa maksudnya?"

**.**

DEG.

"**Grrrrrrr **... **Graaaaaarrrr **..."

Tubuh Sakura penuh dengan aura hitam keunguan yang mengelilinginya, kuku-kuku jarinya meruncing panjang seperti pisau dan berwarna hitam pekat. Pupil matanya yang merah darah dan gigi taring yang tajam menghiasi bibir hitamnya. Tubuh Sakura menjadi berwarna kemerahan seperti terbakar dan ular-ular itu semakin jelas terlihat dengan listrik kehitaman yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sakura lepas kendali, segel itu terbuka dan menampilkan jejak-jejak tato segel yang kian menghilang dari dahinya.

"**HUARRRRR **...** Grrrr **..." auman mengerikan keluar dari bibir yang terbuka lebar karena jeritannya.

Suara itu terdengar sampai ke kamar Gaara, bahkan ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Gaara datang dan mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

Sakura, mengerikan dengan wujud iblis itu.

Mengambil tindakan cepat, Gaara mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk menghentikan dan memperbaiki segel Sakura.

Benang-benang kasat mata yang bercahaya keluar dari kesepuluh jemari Gaara. Kemudian, lelaki itu mengikatkannya kepada Sakura.

"GRAAAAA ..."

Iblis itu melawan dan memutuskan benang _cakra_ itu, Gaara pun terpental karena tidak bisa menahan iblis itu lebih lama.

Ia terlempar ke arah sebuah cermin hias yang ada di kamar Sakura.

Brukkk ...

"Ugh ..." Gaara terjatuh dengan punggung yang tertancap pecahan kaca yang pecah akibat terlemparnya ia ke arah cermin hias itu. Punggungnya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Dan napasnya terengah-engah karena sakit yang luar bisa diterimanya.

Napasnya tidak beraturan dan darahnya semakin banyak menetes keluar tubuhnya melalui sobekan dan sayatan yang diciptakan kaca-kaca itu.

Tapi ia harus menghentikan iblis itu sebelum segelnya terhapus.

**.**

Sasori berlari dari ruang tamu menuju kamar Sakura yang ada di lantai dua, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang berantakan itu, heran biasanya kamar Sakura selalu rapi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Gaa-ra."

Sasori segera mengikat Sakura dengan benang _cakra_ yang ia keluarkan dari jemarinya.

"Itachi, tolong lepaskan Gaara dari kuku yang menancap di perutnya itu!" teriak Sasori panik.

Sasori masih beruntung karena malam ini Itachi sedang mampir ke rumahnya.

Itachi menuruti perintah Sasori dan dia melepaskan Gaara dari kuku yang menancap itu, Sakura masih terikat dengan benang _cakra_ yang dimiliki Sasori.

Setelah Gaara terlepas dari Sakura yang sedang dikuasai iblis Mouryuu. Itachi meletakkan tubuh Gaara yang sudah pingsan di pangkuannya.

"Sasori, sebaiknya kaubawa Gaara ke rumah Sakit. Kau tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan, aku yang akan menahannya dengan _Susano'o_ miliku. Jika hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, mungkin aku bisa," Itachi merubah _onyx_ matanya menjadi berwarna merah darah, "Sasuke sedang menuju ke sini, tadi aku sudah menghubunginya ketika mendengar suaranya itu." ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, akan kuserah—" ucap Sasori terpotong karena ibunya datang dan berteriak histeris.

"Apa yang ... HUAAA ... iblis itu membunuh anakku, Gaara. Argggg ..."

Itachi bergerak cepat untuk membuat Mebuki pingsan, lalu ia mengambil membawa Mebuki ke kamar tidurnya.

Setelah itu, ia menggantikan posisi Sasori untuk membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Susano'o_." Ucap Itachi. Lalu, _Susano'o_ itachi pun mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang mengapit tubuh Sakura.

Sasori membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit dan menyerahkan masalah Rhosella kepada duo Uchiha itu.

**.**

Sasuke tiba di rumah Haruno dan langsung mencari kamar Sakura, sepertinya hal itu cukup mudah karena suara auman Sakura yang sedang dirasuki iblis dapat terdengar jelas.

"Itachi," Panggil Sasuke, "Rhosella, lepas?" lanjutnya dengan nada tanya.

"Sasuke, cepatlah. Gunakan _Tsukuyomi_ untuk kembali mengaktifkan Rhosella, walau tidak akan sempurna kalau bukan Uzumaki yang menyegelnya, setidaknya Rhosella bisa bertahan untuk sementara waktu sebelum kita menemukan Uzumaki yang cocok."

Sasuke mengaktifkan mata merahnya, mata itu dihiasi bintang segi enam berwarna merah.

Darah segar keluar dari mata Sasuke dan menetes melewati pipi tirusnya, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan wajah Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari _Susano'o_ Itachi. Menatap ke arah mata Sakura yang berwarna merah dan ia pun menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Tsukuyomi_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pingsan setelah mereka berhasil mengaktifkan kembali segel Rhosella, dan karena Mebuki sudah terbangun dan berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sakura, maka Itachi yang akan menenangkan Mebuki dan Sakura di bawa pulang ke distrik Uchiha oleh Sasuke karena Mebuki tidak mengizinkannya tinggal di kediaman Haruno.

Maka, ikatan permainan takdir Sasuke dan Sakura pun dimulai sejak saat mata dan darah Sasuke menghentikan Sang Iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Uchiha akan menjaga segel Rhosella dengan mata dan darahnya. Hanya Uchiha terpilihlah yang bisa menjaga dan memilikinya. Sang Jelmaan Iblis. Haruno."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **

Hufffff ... Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, terima kasih untuk **Miyuki Uchiha ** yang telah memberikanku pencerahan ide mengenai scene SasuSaku dan lepasnya segel Sakura. Kalau gak ada ide darinya, aku bakalan gak update karena gak nemui alur yg pas untuk scene SasuSaku. :D

Oh, ya. Masalah wujud Sakura yg lepas kendali, mungkin bentuknya anggap aja kaya Naruto yg masih ekor 4. Bedanya, Sakura ada aura hitam dan ular yang mengelilinginya. Kalau bentuk ularnya kaya ada listrik hitam gitu. :D hehe ...

Dan terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah mengikuti fic ini. :D

Balasan untuk yang Sider aja, ya. Yang ada akun cek PM, ya. :)

**Balasan:**

**ravenpink: **Ok, udah update nihhh. :)

**Lynn Sasuke:** Iya dong. Kan Gore. hoho...

** :** Hehe, maaf ya. Tapi kali ini panjang kok chap 3 nya. :)

**vanny-chan:** Makasih Vannychan, Gaara cuma over protec aja. Dan gak suka kalau Saku disentuh lelaki lain. :D

**haruchan:** Tenang, kalau Sasuke dia udah tau. Tapi, Naruto dia gak tau apa2. Iya, aku dari Medan. Wahh ... temenmu banyak yg di Medan? di mananya? dan kamu tinggal di mana? #kepo. :D

**who am I:** Makasih, ya. Aku juga udah nonton film itu. Tapi menurutku conjuring gak terlalu serem, cuma efek musiknya yg buat suasana serem sama rumahnya. :D

**Nameyuki kun: **Ini chap 3 udah lanjut. :)

**Uchiha Sakura:** Iya, GaaSaku kembaran kok. :)

**Icha:** Udah di lanjut nih. :)

Ok, terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 24 April 2014**


End file.
